An Early Draenei
by Alexander Raphel
Summary: This is the story of how Vikita Luberchov, a Draenei Mage, arrived upon Azeroth about two hundred years before the Exodar crashed into the Azuremst Isle. For two hundred years she lives with the Mages of Dalarn, studying and becoming a member of the Kirin Tor. Two hundred years of adventure, and then several more years of wandering with a group of friends. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I do not own any rights to World of Warcraft, or any of the characters or places that they created. Those all belong to Blizzard Entertainment. All that I own are the original characters and scenarios.**

* * *

Sitting at the alchemical table in her room, Vikita Luberchov was mixing together several of the reagents that her twin sister, Liasana, had just gathered for her, grateful for the assistance of the hyper Priestess of the Naaru. Taking note of the reaction in her journal, the Draenei flicked her left hand to ignite the burner while whispering the command word for the glass stirring rod.

"Now to let this boil for five minutes, and see if it works," Vikita said, standing up and dusting her hands free of the milled herbs and Arcane agents. "I just wish that idiot -"

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" came a loud, deep voice from the doorway to Vikita's room, and when the Mage turned around her flaming eyes settled upon the armored form of a Vindicator, standing with his Naaru blessed hammer resting against his shoulder. With a squeal of delight, Vikita jumped up and released a burst of Arcane energy, teleporting herself to the hulking Paladin and wrapping him up in a hug despite his armor, hearing him sigh at her burst of innocence ans hyper activity.

Stepping back, Vikita brushed away some of her fire-red hair as she looked him up and down, her eyes probing for any packages that could possibly contain the item she had requested her brother to fetch for her. When she didn't see anything, she wrapped her tail around her waist and placed her hands upon her hips, and asked,"Alright, Vost, where is it?"

"It is already upon your bed, dear sister," Vostock replied, grinning widely at her.

Giggling, Vikita turned around and teleported herself five feet towards her bed, where she started opening the slender package that was resting there. When she stepped back she was holding a staff purely made from purple crystals like those that were being used in the ship, the Exodar, pure Arcane energy radiating from the great stave.

"Oh, Vost! It is even better than I was hoping for," Vikita said, her eyes glowing like true flames, "But where did you get the crystal to form such a majestic, beautiful and powerful staff?"

"They needed help with carving some crystals for the construction of the Exodar, and said that I could take some shards if I had any need for them," Vostock said as he removed his gauntlets, storing them in an enchanted satchel his sister had made for him and was always at his side.

Smiling, Vikita teleported back to her alchemical table and picked up the potion, teleporting to her bed again and swirling it in the bottle before placing it upon her bedside table. She then teleported her brother out of the room, sat on her bed and started gathering Arcane energies for the final part of her experiment. She sat there for five hours, allowing the energies to pool within her, filling her entire body as she focused upon the potion while chanting in an ancient, Arcane tongue. Suddenly, Vikita was engulfed in a blinding red light, along with the potion and staff. When the light faded away, and all was clear within the room, the Draenei Mage and the two objects had vanished... and left behind marks where they had been resting.

When Vostock walked back into the room, a couple of hours later, he was shocked to see his sister and the objects gone, and whispered, "Wherever you are, Vikita, I hope that you are safe." He then sent a prayer to the Naaru, asking them for his sister's safety.

In the Alterac Mountains of the Eastern Kingdoms, but a few days travel from Lorderon, was the city of Mages, Dalaran. Great towers of majestic beauty rose up against the pure, blue sky, gryphons vircling the towers in their ever vigilant patrol of the magical city. Within the walls of the great city, humans and Quel'dorei studied the magical arts of manipulating and working with the Arcane energies, young boys and girls working alongside elderly men and women to expand their knowledge of the Arcane arts. But underneath the city, in the vast network of tunnels and spacious areas known as the Underbelly, there was a gathering of rogues and thieves, where the black market of the city could be found, if one knew where to look.

And it was in this Underbelly where a Mage by the name of Jonathan Loberston had recently bought several reagents for his latest attempt at Necromancy when he was engulfed by a sudden burst of flames, incinerating him completely. When the flames faded away, a strange being with blue skin, hooves, a tail and horns that contained its flowing, fire-red hair. In its hand was a staff of pure purple crystal that was radiating pure Arcane energy.

"Where am I?" the being asked, its voice high and feminine, before collapsing to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that I do not own any rights to World of Warcraft, or any of the characters or places that they created. Those all belong to Blizzard Entertainment. All that I own are the original characters and scenarios.**

**And as an updated response to Penstriker's review, I must inform you that you are confusing the Quel'Dorei with the Kaldorei. The Quel'Dorei are the High Elves of Silvermoon City, who later become the Sin'Dorei (Blood Elves), where the Kaldorei are the Night Elves of Kalimdor.**

* * *

Hidden somewhere deep within the city of Dalaran, warded with powerful magics cast by the most powerful of Magi, was the Chamber of Air. A vast room with a floor of grey stone, and walls and ceiling that looked like the sky as time rapidly swept by, it has been the chamber where the Council of Six, the leaders of the Kirin Tor, have met in to decide upon great events. And right now it was being used to discuss the latest being to have arrived at their magical city.

Cloaked and shrouded, both with magic and deep hoods, the Council of Six stood in a circle and glanced at one another, wondering who would be the first of them to speak on the subject at it finally seemed that none of the others were going to, one stepped forward and said in a deep resounding voice, ""This meeting of the Council of Six has been called to discuss what is to become of the strange being that appeared underneath our great city in flames."

Another of the figures, one of a slight build, stepped forward and said, "We are also gathered to discuss what we know and do not know of said being, where it came from, and how it came to be here."

The other four that had yet to speak nodded as they took in the words of the two men who had spoken first, absorbing the information that was being shared with them through a spell of clairvoyance. Once they all knew the full details, the two who had spoken stepped back into their places in the circle and waited for a response. It was a while before one came, and from a source not so unexpected.

"This being seems to possess traits found in that of a Mage, and what appears to be a stave of great Arcane power," said a feminine voice as a short, slim figure stepped forward, the only thing marking her as female besides her voice being the bouncing of her great breasts with her every move, "If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that this being is a Magi from some undiscovered land, here through a botched spell."

The other Council members nodded as they listened to the proposed theory, then another stepped up and cleared his throat before speaking. "That is all well and good, but how likely is it?" he asked as he looked around at the others, "I assume that this 'mysterious being' is either an experiment gone wrong, an escaped test subject, or some kind of prank."

This proposal was met with angry mutterings, the other five glaring darkly at the man from underneath their hoods. As he stepped back into the circle the first Mage to speak stepped forward and said, "We shall now cast the votes on what to do in regards to this new being. All in favor of bringing it before us for questioning, step forward. All in favor of exiling the being, step back. Anyone with another idea, speak them for voting," before taking his place back in the circle to cast his vote.

Right away five figures stepped forward while the sixth, the one who said the 'being' was a hoax, stayed where he stood and put forward a suggestion of execution, which was turned down right away with a vote of five to one. It was then agreed upon that this strange new arrival would be brought before the Council of Six in three days time, and that in the meantime they were all to return to their works in Dalaran.

Vikita awoke with a start, looking around to take in her surroundings. She was in some kind of a cell with a stone bench, a small window that showed a view of mountains in the distance, a gate of iron that held the only door… and a purple barrier of Arcane energy keeping her sealed in. Sighing deeply, Vikita lowered herself onto the bench and placed her face in her hands, trying her best not to start sobbing.

"How did I end up in this situation?" the Draenei Mage whispered as she closed her eyes, her tail wrapping around her waist.

Sighing once more, Vikita conjured a small pillow and laid back on the bench, resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. However, her mind seemed to have other minds as it filled with thoughts of her brother and sister, her home and her work on spells of teleportation. She thought about the events that had led her to her experimentation with teleportation, and then to her arriving in this strange, new place, and this cell that she now found herself in. But then her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the Arcane barrier dropped and the cell door opened, and a being in purple robes with a golden eye stitched onto the chest, a scraggy beard and neat hair teleported into the doorway. The being looked at Vikita with what appeared to be sympathy or sorrow, and when he started speaking she ended up scratching her head in confusion for she had never heard the language that he was speaking.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand what you are saying," Vikita said, seeing that the being's face scrunched up with her words.

She noticed that the being had started moving his hands in an intricate manner as she was silently casting a spell of tongues so that she could hopefully communicate with him. And when she finished casting she felt her own mind suddenly grow as though she was rapidly gaining a vast amount of knowledge. And when she spoke again, it was at the same time as the being, and they both asked, "Can you understand me now?"

"Well, it seems that we both know the same spell of tongues," the being said with a chuckle as he approached her, "I am Acheron, an Archmage of the Kirin Tor."

"Ack-er-on?" Vikita's tongue stumbled over the unfamiliar word, trying her best to get it right lest she insult the being, "What a strange name."

"Well, my mother was a strange woman," Acheron chuckled as he waved his hand, a chair with velvet linings and a plush seat appearing before him, "But most humans these days are strange, and there is never a 'normal' man or woman."

Vikita blinked rapidly as she listened to Acheron, and immediately blurted out, "What is a hue man?"

With yet another chuckle, Acheron sat down in the conjured chair and leaned back, carefully watching Vikita as he started explaining to her about humans, and about the land that she was now in. With everything that she was told, more questions popped into her mind, and with each question came a longing to know more. When finally the "lecture" was over, Acheron sat back and looked at the Draenei, watching her for her reaction to everything she had just been told.

"I think that I'm going to need some time to go through all of this," Vikita whispered, shaking her head at the prospect of humans, Dwarves and Elves all working together and living together.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but in three days time you are going to be called before a Council of great Mages. And they shall be asking you questions about how you got here and who, and what, you are," Acheron said as he stood up, the chair vanishing with a wave of his hand., "If I were you, I'd be thinking very hard on what I'd be telling them so as not to end up on the executioner's block."

Vikita stared after the man as he stepped out of the cell, her face locked in a look of pure astonishment. She was at risk of being killed! No reason why, as far as she knew, other than a chance appearance is some strange, new land filled with suspicious beings that right away through beings that they didn't know into cells and locking them away like prisoners. And as though he was reading her thoughts, Acheron turned around to face Vikita and said, "I am quite sorry for the conditions in which you are being kept, but there are many that fear the unknown, and you, my dear, are quite unknown."

And as he walked away, the human Mage waved his hand to restore the Arcane barrier and close the cell door, leaving Vikita to ponder over the situation she had found herself in and how she was going to get out of it.

* * *

**And so that is the second chapter of my fan fiction. Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
